


(i can see you) staring

by ashneashne



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashneashne/pseuds/ashneashne





	(i can see you) staring

anna ou-

pour nat et soph ;))))

* * *

Plathan really couldn't stop staring. He would come often during breaks, but that was never enough for him. Too bad that the windows were always blurry, so he couldn't even look at him during class when he went by. He would get lost in those beautiful dark eyes, those sharp eyebrows, his freshly cut hair (he had gone to the barber's this weekend), but most importantly, his-

"You alright, bud? You seem a little out of it." The younger says, cutting his chain of thought. Plathan looks up at him, he's so much taller than he his.

"I'm okay", he gives him a little smile." I'm just thinking about a test we had earlier today, haha." The younger doesn't seem conviced, but he shrugs it off and continues talking about some girl in his class.

Plathan hated when he would speak about girls. Both knew that they had a connection, much more than platonic, but Caul would never aknowledge it, even if he truly had feelings for the other, and vice-versa. His multiple girlfriends over the past few months just showed that he wouldn't accept the fact that he was gay, even if Plathan wasn't afraid of admitting it to other people. He would always be looking for Caul, asking people were he was and following him around like a lost puppy. Caul didn't mind though, thankfully. Caul had taking Plathan under his wimg ever he got rejected by a particular dancer. Arnold was roomates with Plathan, but he was way more invested in the cute Japanese boy that was in another year. Plathan kept staying with Arnold and was always by his side, but he ended up being relieved when Arnold left the school, focusing more on dance.

But that whole story is over now, and Plathan's just greatful that he started a new chapter of his life, one with someone who really might be the one, even if they won't admit it yet.

The both of them were now alone in Caul's class, wich was a pretty rare event, considering there were always a bunch of girls staying late to gossip about who-knows-what. Was this the right moment to confront their feelings again? To make Caul realize that the two of them would be really happy if they just tried? He had the make this- no, them work. He sighs deeply, looking up to younger once again.

" Caul, i've been meaning to talk to you again about something..."


End file.
